Raggedy Ann
Opening Credits *The Bobbs-Merrill Company Inc. A Publishing Service of ITT presents... *"Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure" *© 1977 Bobbs-Merrill Company, Inc. All Rights Reserved *Based on the Original Stories and Characters Created by: Johnny Gruelle *Art Babbitt animated The Camel with the Wrinkled Knees *Tissa David animated Annie *Emery Hawkins animated The Greedy *Hal Ambro animated Babette *Charlie Downs animated The Captain *John Kimball animated The Loonie Knight *Gerry Chiniquy animated King Koo Koo *Chrystal Russell, Spencer Peel, John Bruno animated The Playroom Dolls *Doug Crane animated the Sea and Ships *George Bakes animated Gazooks *Art Vitello animated Queasy and Others *Grim Natwick, Corny Cole, Cosmo Anzilotti, Tom Roth, Irv Spence, Warren Batchelder, Willis Pyle, Jack Schnerk animated Everything and Everyone Else *Screenplay by: Patricia Thackray and Max Wilk *Music and Lyrics by: Joe Raposo *Production Designed by: Corny Cole *Produced by: Lester Osterman Productions *Producer: Richard Horner *Associate Producer: H. Michael Sisson *Associate and Sequence Director: Gerald Potterton *Production Supervised and Directed by: Richard Williams Uncredited *Executive Producer: Hal Geer *Producer: Stanley Sills Ending Credits *Marcella Played by: Claire Williams *Musical Direction and Arrangements: Joe Raposo *Backgrounds: Sue Butterworth, Ray daSilva *Associate Director: Cosmo Anzilotti *Assistant Director: Fred Berner *Editing: Harry Chang, Lee Kent, Ken McIlwaine, Maxwell Seligman *Xerox and Animation Photography: Al Rezek, Inc. · Al Rezek *Assistant Animation Supervision: Marlene Robinson, Michael Sporn *Assistant Animation: Loren Bowie, David Block, Gian-Franco Celestri, Jerry Dvorak, Jeffrey Gatrall, John Gaug, Eric Goldberg, Daniel Haskett, Helen Komar, Jim Logan, Mary Carol Millican, Lester Pegues, Jr., Karen Peterson, Barney Posner, Mitch Rochon, Tom Sito, Duane Ullrich *Voices: **Raggedy Ann - Didi Conn **Raggedy Andy - Mark Baker **The Camel with the Wrinkled Kness - Fred Stuthman **Babette - Niki Flacks **The Captain - George S. Irving **Queasy - Arnold Stang **The Greedy - Joe Silver **The Loony Knight - Alan Sues **King Koo Koo - Marty Brill **Gazooks - Paul Dooley **Grandpa - Mason Adams **Maxi-Fixit - Allen Swift **Susie Pincushion - Hetty Galen **Barney Beanbag and Socko - Sheldon Harnick **Topsy - Ardyth Kaiser **The Twin Pennies - Margery Gray and Lynne Stuart *In Charge of Planning & Ink and Paint: Ida Greenberg *Supervising Cameramen: Al Schirano *Animation Camera: Nick Mavroson, Bill Goshgarian, Peter Filancia *Xerox Camera: William Kulhanek, Cosmo Pepe *Ink and Paint Supervision: Cel Specialists, Nancy Lane *Background Assistants: Bill Frake, Michel Guerin, Barbara Samuels *West Coast Coordinator: Carl Bell *Production Consultant: Shamus Culhane *Production Assistants: David Bennett, Richard Mauro, Norton Virgien *Production Stills: Catharine Bushnell *Designer: Carol Nichlaus *Assistant Editor: Peter Grosbart *Sound Effects: Pisces Music, Bill Taylor *Orchestrations by: Joe Raposo, Jim Tyler *Assistant Conductor: David Conner *Music Copyists: Jack Hansen, Vic Harrington *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Sound Track Recording: Fred Christie/Media Sound *Re-Recording Supervisor: Dick Vorisek, Trans/Audio Live Action Sequences *Director of Photography: Dick Mingalone *Art Director: William Mickley Unit *Production Manager & Assistant Director: Larry Albucher *2nd Assistant Director: Barrie Osborne *Script Supervisor: Richard Pizzolongo *Camera: Felix Trimboli *Gaffer: Jimmy Dolan *Best Boy: Bob Dolan *Key Grip: Ed Knott *Prop Master: Richard Adee *Sound Mixer: John Bolz *Scenics: Jim Sorice *Styling: Linda Lochard *Hair Dresser: Mona Orr *Still Photographer: Arnold Kapnick *Raggedy Ann & Andy Stuffed Bag Dolls By Permission of Knickerbocker Toy Company our thanks to Chief of Police Bednar and the residents of Boonton, New Jersey *Filmed in: Panavision® *Color by: Movielab-Hollywood, Inc. *Prints by: De Luxe *Approved No. 25065 Motion Picture Association of America *This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with AFL-CLO *"Raggedy Ann and Andy" Copyright © 1977 by The Bobbs-Merrill Company, Inc. All Rights Reserved *Distributed by Twentieth Century Fox Uncredited *Joe Played by: Joe Raposo *Key Animation & Clean-Up Animation: Ray daSilva *Animation: Hal Ambro, Cosmo Anzilotti, Art Babbitt, George Bakes, Warren Batchelder, John Bruno, Gerry Chiniquy, Corny Cole, Doug Crane, Tissa David, Charlie Downs, Emery Hawkins, Fred Hellmich, John Kimball, Grim Natwick, Spencer Peel, Gerald Potterton, Willis Pyle, Tom Roth, Chrystal Russell, Jack Schnerk, Irv Spence, Art Vitello, Richard Williams *Assistant Animation Supervision: Los Angeles, New York *Assistant Animation: James A. Davis, Glenn Entis, Leslie Gorin, Judith Hans, Patricia Hoyt, Susan Kroyer, Karen Marjoribanks, Jack Mongovan, Alissa Myerson, Kevin Petrilak, Harry Sabin, Tom Sito, Peggy Tonkonogy, James Wang *Opaquing: Russell Calabrese *Inbetween: Sheldon Cohen, Brad Frost, Murad Gumen, Judy Levitow, David J. Snyder, Mary Szilagyi, Amanda Wilson *Checking: Klara Heder, Nancy Massie *Visual Effects Matte Painting: Lisa Atkinson *Color Timers: Ron Lambert, Jim Passon *Animation Production: Richard Williams Productions *Negative Cutting: Mary Nelson Fraser, Rich Mackay, Donah Bassett *Title Design: John Dunn, Pablo Ferro *Main Titles Animation: DePatie-Freleng Enterprises *Optical Effects: Filmfex Animation Services, Pacific Title *End Titles: Pacific Title · Albert J. Whitlock *Post Production Sound Services: Neiman-Tillar Associates *Music Contractor: Sandy DeCrescent *Music Preparation: Bob Bornstein, Steven L. Smith, Joe Zimmerman *Music Performed by: The Los Angeles Philharmonic Orchestra *Musicians: Oboe Soloist - Tom Boyd, Instrumental - George Doering, Tuba Soloist - Tommy Johnson, French Horn Solos - James Thatcher *Cassettes and Vinyl Recorder Availalble on: Varèse Sarabande *Music Recorded and Mixed at: Twentieth Century Fox Scoring Stage *Music Librarian: Mark Graham *Orchestration by: Alexander Courage *Orchestra Conducted by: Eric Rogers, Joe Raposo *Recorded in Dolby Stereo in Selected Theatres Category:Credits